1. Field of Disclosure
Aspects of the present disclosure relate to a printed circuit board and a display device including the printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device includes two or more electronic components. For instance, the electronic device, such as a mobile phone, a notebook computer, a television set, or the like, includes a display panel for displaying an image, a main circuit board, a flexible printed circuit board, and/or the like.
The two or more electronic components are electrically connected to each other through pad parts of the two or more electronic components. A process (hereinafter, referred to as a bonding process) of electrically connecting the pad parts of the two electronic components includes processes of aligning and coupling the pad parts of the two electronic components. The coupling process is performed using a thermo-compression bonding tool.
As resolution of the display device increases, the number of pads used to transmit and receive signals also increases, which in turn increases a non-display area in each of the display panel and the flexible printed circuit board.